If We Were A Movie
by Lightning Sage
Summary: SoraxRiku. After returning from their adventure, Riku and Kairi begin dating, just when Sora realizes his feelings for Riku. But Sora won't give up on his dream. Not yet.


This fic was inspired by the Hannah Montana song, "If We Were a Movie." If you would like to read the songfic in its original form, please check my profile for the links to my or profiles.

Disclaimer: The characters from Kingdom Hearts are the intellectual property of Square Enix. The sequence of plot, monologue, and dialogue, however, belong to Lightning Sage. Do not copy this story, edited or in its entirety.

Warnings: spoilers for KHII, shounen-ai SoraxRiku.

* * *

_**If We Were A Movie**_

-

_Sora 's Point of View_

-

I was always jealous of you. You were always better than me at everything.

Everyone could see it, too—your perfection. Every boy on the Destiny Islands wanted to _be_ you, and every girl wanted to be _with_ you.

I guess that's why it wasn't much of a surprise when Kairi became interested in you as well.

By the end of our adventure, after defeating Xemnas, Kairi realized I didn't have feelings for her anymore. So instead, she moved on to the second hero of this story, the one who worked behind the scenes to make sure I was victorious in the end.

You knew I had lost interest in Kairi, too. What a shame you didn't figure out where they went.

_"You're not into Kairi anymore, are you, Sora?"_

_"No."_

_"So you wouldn't mind if Kairi and I started going out?"_

_"Whatever makes you happy, Riku. Like I said, I don't want Kairi."_

I wish I could have told you the truth at that moment. I wish I could have said, No, Riku; _I_ want to go out with you. But your happiness is more important. You deserve happiness, after everything you went through to save me. You don't need more problems, especially not from me.

But couldn't _we_ be happy together?

You called me after your first date with Kairi. You were so excited; you wanted to tell me every last detail.

_"Sora, can I come over?" you said, and I could hear the grin in your voice. "I just got back from my date with Kairi."_

_"Sure thing, Riku," I replied, just as brightly, but half as truthfully._

And when you arrived at my doorstep, your aquamarine eyes were dancing.

_"Come on in," I told you with a smile. "Tell me everything." Because I knew that's what a good friend would say, even if I didn't want to hear that you enjoyed yourself with someone else—any other person that wasn't me. But deep down, I still wanted you to be happy._

"_I can't believe it, Sora—my first date with Kairi couldn't have gone _better_." His gaze was far-off, recalling the pleasant memory. "I'm amazed that things could go back to normal, even after everything that happened."_

"_You know," I responded, my smile weak, "even when your body was changed from using Ansem's power, you were always Riku."_

_Riku shifted uncomfortably. "You didn't recognize me, though."_

_Guilt stabbed me through the chest. "Only because I listened to my eyes more than I listened to my heart."_

_An awkward silence stretched between us. You immediately changed the subject to Kairi again. It was easier to talk about her. It was better to focus on the present, not dwell in the past. We'd pretend that everything between us was okay since we came back to the Destiny Islands, just like I'd pretend that I was okay with you and Kairi were dating._

I guess part of it was my fault. All that time I thought I was chasing Kairi, when the one who was actually most special to me was you, Riku.

Don't get me wrong. I love Kairi—but like a sister. If something happened to her, I would be devastated. But all that time I was searching…the one who was at the forefront of my mind was you. I could accept leaving Kairi by herself back on the Islands because she would be safe there…but I would never rest until I found you, even when I thought all hope was lost. I never stopped looking for you.

I didn't realize the truth until I finally did find you. I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that I collapsed to the ground on my knees, tears pouring down my face, and still clutching your hand.

That's the moment I knew my feelings for you were deeper than friendship. No—you were the person that I wanted to share every moment with for the rest of my life, if possible.

I wanted to tell you everything as soon as we got back, but before I could say anything, you were already asking me about Kairi. Finding out that you were interested in Kairi, right as I was about to confess to you, was worse than fighting all of Organization XIII combined. If I could do it all over, I would, if it meant I would get a chance—just one chance—to be with you.

The next few months were a blur. You continued dating Kairi, and it was ritual for you to come over my house afterwards and tell me about your dates. I distanced myself from both of you—I didn't want to be a third wheel. I threw myself into my schoolwork, but I suppose it paid off—I managed to get my first straight-A report card that year. I had always done fairly well in school, but not as well as you. You always seemed to get straight A's without batting an eye.

You showed up on my doorstep one day unannounced. I took one look at you and knew something was wrong.

"What happened, Riku?" I asked worriedly.

You opened your mouth, tried to say something, then closed it again. You gaped at me. I took your hand and pulled you inside my house, leading you up to my bedroom, as I usually did.

"Kairi…" you croaked. "She broke up with me."

I felt a pang of sadness. I hated seeing you like this. I wrapped my arms around you in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Riku," I said sympathetically.

You returned the hug weakly, and continued speaking, your voice barely above a whisper. "She said…she said that she and I aren't supposed to be together. She said there's someone else I'm supposed to be with. I don't understand, Sora." You squeezed me tighter. "I love her."

It hurt hearing you say that about Kairi. But then I realized…maybe your feelings for Kairi weren't so different from my own. It was worth a shot.

"Maybe…you don't love Kairi the way you think you do."

You pulled away, your eyes slightly narrowed. "What do you mean, Sora?"

I panicked slightly. I didn't like the way you were looking at me. You looked…angry. "I mean, maybe you're like me. I love Kairi, also…but she's like a sister to me. It's different than having romantic feelings for someone."

You continued to study me. Your eyes had changed from angry to calculated. "You sound as if you speak from experience."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to let Kairi go if I hadn't realized that," I confessed.

"If you could let Kairi go, then why were you still mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" I repeated. "I could never be mad at you, Riku."

"Why have you been avoiding us, then?"

"Why are you asking me this now?"

You frowned at me. "I'm sorry." You sighed. "Maybe I didn't want to hear the answer I already knew."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "And what is that answer?"

You didn't speak. Instead, you leaned in to close the little space that was already between us, and our lips met tentatively. You wrapped an arm around my lower back, and my hands drifted upwards to comb through silky silver hair. Your tongue pushed against my lips, seeking entrance, which I immediately granted. Our bodies melted against each other. I was in pure ecstasy—being with the one person I'd been denied for so long.

We simultaneously pulled away for air. We stared at each other for a long time, our eyes locked, communicating without words.

_Kairi was right_.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

Ugh…my Riku characterization--epic phail **–bashes head-**

**Please let me know your thoughts, comments, and constructive criticism.**

**Also, check out my Axel/Roxas story, **_**Spring Nicht**_**.**


End file.
